1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies, and more particularly to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Prior Art
As a power source, batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in the electronic devices, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by opening the battery covers when the batteries are damaged or can not be recharged with electricity any more.
A clasp structure or latch structure is used with a conventional battery cover to engage with a housing of a portable electronic device. For example, a cellular phone marked Alcatel OT310 has a latch for the battery cover. The latch comprises a pair of hooks at one end of the battery cover and a locking pin protruding from the other end of the battery cover. Accordingly, a pair of troughs is defined in an end portion of a backside of a housing of the cellular phone, and a locking hole is defined in the other end portion of the backside of the housing. In assembly, the hooks are firstly inserted into the troughs in the backside of the housing. Then, the battery cover is pressed downwardly to the housing until the locking pin on the battery cover is inserted into the locking hole in the backside of the housing. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the cellular phone. The battery cover is simple in structure, and the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the cellular phone is firm, too. However, during disassembly, the battery cover is susceptible to being damaged, since a greater force is exerted thereon. As a result, it is inconvenient for a user to change a battery in the housing of the cellular phone.
In addition, most conventional battery covers or battery packages are separate from housings of portable electronic devices. The battery covers need to be opened and taken off when changing batteries, and then the battery covers have to be remounted to the housing after the batteries are changed. During the course of changing the batteries, the disassembled battery covers could be lost due to a user's carelessness.